


Monster, Machine, Human

by oceantears



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:18:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10751838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceantears/pseuds/oceantears
Summary: Many people see a monster in Sherlock, a cold and stubborn machine. And Sherlock doesn't care about it - why would he? But somehow, it still matters to him, what John thinks about him.John, on the other side. . . He cares about many people and cares about their opinions on him. But the opinion of his best friend matters the most.Two Poems!





	Monster, Machine, Human

**Author's Note:**

> Written by me.  
> Hi! English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. I also posted this on Fanfiktion.de, just for information. ^^ And I'd really appreciate comments. :)

Sherlock

 

And they call you a liar  
but oh, can't they see  
the tears in your darting eyes  
as you tell them the truth?

And they call you a monster  
but don't they know  
that you're more of a human  
than all of them together?

And they call you a machine  
thinking, cold, not feeling  
never feeling  
but don't they sense  
that you're a human with a real heart  
that only broke  
once too much  
for you  
to trust again?

And they call you Mr. Holmes  
but don't they see the broken heart  
under your fragile bones  
that needs to be comforted?

And he calls you Sherlock  
and he sees  
he feels  
he hears  
he knows  
that all the rumors about you  
are black lies  
and that you're human  
more than anyone else  
and that you're Sherlock  
not Mr. Holmes

You're a human with a heart  
feelings  
and hidden truths

Not a machine with errors  
only a brilliant mind  
and a cold heart

You are Sherlock  
and he sees it  
you.

___________________________

John

 

John cares  
about so many things  
about death  
feelings  
friends  
about what other people think

And not many people  
care about Sherlock Holmes  
but John Watson  
with his big heart  
does

He is a soldier  
in his heart  
He fights wars  
in his mind  
He is in pain  
always always always  
but on his face there still is  
an everlasting  
smile

And oh, John does care  
about many people  
cares about what they think of him

But if Sherlock thinks good things  
about John Watson  
then the others just  
don't matter

Because they're not the Consulting Detective  
not his best friend  
not the only man he can trust  
not him

So John cares and carries on  
with his life  
his pain  
his war inside  
but it's alright  
because he cares about Sherlock

And Sherlock  
cares about him


End file.
